The Eater of Human Flesh
by Kamimai Oukan
Summary: A strange disappearance of people, only to have their bones found later cause the Doctor and Donna to delve deep into the past of a small village in 18th Century Japan.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who- The Eater of Human flesh-T-Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or Judge Ooka ,who was at one time a real person who served under Yoshimune, the eighth shogun of the Tokugawa family. Yoshimune had ruled between the years of 1717 and 1744, and is the same time period from which I am writing. This story is one I created and has no connection to any past cases solved by Judge Ooka.

IMPORTANT- All Japanese words will be in italics and the translations put beside them in parentheses. They will only be translated ONE TIME, so If you get confused please scroll back or flip the page. Thank you and hope you enjoy this story!

Chapter One: The Village

The TARDIS' engine whirred and roared as she finally touched down onto solid ground roughly. The doctor grinned and pulled a slightly dizzy donna to the TARDIS door

"Ah! Japan!" the Doctor exclaimed happily, grinning widely as he looked about himself.

"But when are we doctor?" Donna asked, fully recovered from her dizziness.

"Ooh, around the 18th century. You know with _samurais_(warriors)_, shoguns_(governors) and even the famous Judge ooka!" he grabbed his hair excitedly

"Shoguns? What are they? And who the blazes is judge Ooka?" Donna asked as she observed the beautiful orchard they had landed in. A village not too far in the distance looked inviting.

"Shoguns are the governor of this time period and Judge Ooka was and 18th century Japan's Sherlock Holmes! He solved many murders and thefts and never tortured his suspects. Quite unlike other judges who would torture as soon as they **THOUGHT** the person was guilty" the Doctor explained

"Oh" Donna said, before smartly mouthing what the Doctor said as he turned around to face the village.

"C'mon" he said, shoving his hands into his coat pockets.

"Where are we going?" Donna asked as she stumbled along behind him.

"See that village?" he asked while pointing "That's where we're heading."

"Ok." Donna said, closely following behind the doctor.

Upon entering the village, everyone turned to stare at them untrustingly before quickly retreating into their homes and shutting all the curtains.

Donna snorted with indignation and disbelief, "Warm welcome people aren't they?" she scoffed.

They ducked hastily into a ramen bar named _Naruto_(fish swirls) and sat down at one of the booths. A hesitant waiter came up to them.

"_Irasshaimase_(welcome), my name is _Genki_(lively)i. Would you like some _ocha_(green tea) and ramen?" he said

"Yes, please' the Doctor said absentmindedly scanning the room.

"_Sumimasen_(sorry/excuse me)?" Genki asked, quite confused

The Doctor mumbled under his breath before brightly looking up at the confused waiter.

"_hai_(yes), _dozo_(please)" the Doctor said

Genki nodded and carried the order to the counter.

After he had gone Donna leaned over and whispered demandingly, "And what was that all about?"

"I think the translator in the TARDIS isn't working properly. So the majority of English is mixing with Japanese" the Doctor said back in a hushed whisper.

Donna frowned " But I don't know one word of Japanese!"

The people at the front counter turned and stared at them but the doctor dismissed their concern with a wave of his hand

Genki came back and placed two steaming bowls of soba noodles and two cups of green tea in front of them.

"_Airgato_(thank you)" the Doctor said, smiling up at Genki

Genki smiled back slightly before going back into the kitchen. The doctor picked up his chopsticks and began to ravenously eat the soba noodles. Donna merely poked at hers after she failed using chopsticks. After several tries, though, she was able to get the hang of using them. After they were finished Genki walked over, took their empty bowls, and said that it would be 500 yen pieces.

The Doctor looked sheepishly at Donna before looking at Genki, "Boku (I) do not have any yen…."

Genki sighed and yelled, "Ji-san(uncle)!"

A man that looked like a older, heavier set version of Genki walked from behind the kitchen's side door, rubbing his hands on a rag.

"Hai?" he asked, glancing at his nephew.

Genki rapidly told his uncle what had happened

"Ah." The fat man said, his eyes disappearing as he grinned widely, "not to worry if you are willing to work. I am willing to resolve the 500 yen if you do so."

Donna and the Doctor exchanged glances before nodding.

"My name is Taro(first, as in siblings) and you have already met Genki, my late nii-kun's (little brother's son. What are your names, strangers?"

The Doctor stood up, "my name is the Isha(Doctor) and respectfully bowed to Taro, "and this is my tomodachi(friend), Donna Noble."

Donna awkwardly bowed slightly to Taro.

"OK, Isha, if that is you real names, would you like a kimono(outfit) and gotas(wooden shoes)? Your clothing now is very…..conspicuous." Taro said kindly

"Hai, dozo." The Doctor replied.

"Now" Taro said, leading them to the back, "There is a large amount of bowls to be washed and six uniforms to be cleaned and hung. Do this for me and your debt will be repaid."

"Arigato" the Doctor repeated before pulling up his sleeves and beginning to clean the bowls.

Donna wrinkled her nose and reluctantly washed the aprons with an occasional curse escaping her lips. After she had quieted down, the only sounds to be heard were the dishes being scrubbed down and wiped clean with a slightly loud squeak. When they were done, they slumped onto a front booth. Taro laughed and after seeing how meticulously they had done their job, he ordered Genki to get them some nut porridge for free.

Swallowing a mouthful, the Doctor turned to Taro and asked, " Do you know why the village folk shunned us as we arrived, Taro?"

Taro sat across from them, "Hai, I do."

"Dozo, tell me." The Doctor asked.

Taro sighed forlornly and began, "First the children that stayed in the streets were taken, and no one knew until they found the bones. Whatever got them was stil hungry because after all the street children were gone, it broke into house and attacked families" taro rubbed his temples, "Our daimyo(lord) will not let us leave, but we are diminishing further every night. The village folk, myself included, think it is the work of a jininki(eater of human flesh). Legend says that Jininki can take on any form, and since we have never seen you before, Isha, many think you are the jininki."

"Ooh." The Doctor exclaimed, his eyebrows furrowing together slightly as he thought.

Taro leaned back, "Well, let us pray to the Kami(spirits of nature) that we be spared tonight. Since you are not from around here and unlikely to get any help from others, you may stay here in an extra room."

"Oh, domo arigato gozaimasu(thank you very much )!" the Doctor beamed.

Taro chuckled and slid open a door a few feet from where they were seated, "Inside are two tatamis(sleeping mats). Oyasuminasai(good night), Isha" he added before sliding the door closed behind them.

"oyasuminasai, Taro" the Doctor mumbled back.

Donna spotted the tatamis, pulled them down, and spread them side-by-side on the floor

"Well, today was quite an adventure, Doctor" she said, shifting to get comfortable on the mat.

"Yeah.." the doctor replied, lying on his back and staring intently at the ceiling.

"We—'' Donna began but cut off in a huge yawn, "Sorry" she mumbled, "Good night, Doctor."

"Good night." The Doctor said as Donna quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Night.

"_Tas'kete_(help)! Tas'kete!" A woman's voice carried on the wind, shrilled and panicked.

The Doctor jumped up and ran outside. Taro stood on the front steps of Naruto and lanced warily around as the Doctor took off in a hasty sprint toward the direction of the scream. Pulling open a door, he stepped inside to see a huge bull-like monster, blood dripping from its jaw and flesh rotting on its jutting teeth, tear a long line of flesh from the helpless woman. The Doctor stepped forward, but his shoe made the boards squeak. The monster turned, hissed, and quickly fled out of an open side window. Knowing it unwise to chase after it, the Doctor instead looked at the half-eaten woman and groaned inwardly.

Donna burst in at this time, Taro close behind her. She gasped while Taro said an ancient chant to rid the house of evil spirits.

"Come." Taro said forlornly, "She will be buried in the morning."

The Doctor stared at the body of the young woman and muttered to Taro, "I will be there soon. Donna, go back to sleep."

Donna grimaced, but she somewhat obediently followed Taro back to his shop. An hour or so later Taro came up to the Doctor.

"Dozo, come. It is the Hour of the Tiger (3am-5am)." Taro said, gently taking hold of the Doctor's arm.

The Doctor stood up before quietly following behind Taro, thinking the whole time on where he had seen such a creature before.

"What could it be?" He mumbled to himself after he had gone back to his mat. The night stayed eerily quiet as he once again began to gaze at the ceiling in deep thought.

Sorry this chapter is so short compared to the first, maybe I can extend chapter three into a longer chapter. Please read and review.


End file.
